1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition and a semiconductor process using the composition, and particularly to a slurry composition and a method of fabricating a damascene structure using the slurry composition.
2. Description of Related Art
In processes of very large scale integrated circuit (VLSI), chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) processes provide overall global planarization of a surface of a wafer. Especially when semiconductor processes enter the field of sub-microns, CMP methods are an even more indispensable processing technology.
CMP methods are common in damascene processes, and are one of the most important key technologies in fabricating methods of a damascene structure. The CMP processes in the fabricating methods of the damascene structure include a step of removing a metal layer and a step of removing a barrier layer.
Recently, in order to enhance throughput of semiconductor devices, in the step of removing the barrier layer of the fabricating processes of the damascene structure, speeds of removing a film must be enhanced.